


Can I Touch?

by Iwao



Series: Wings [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Fanart, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:59:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwao/pseuds/Iwao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Chains of Earth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Touch?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dysonrules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dysonrules/gifts).



[](http://tinypic.com?ref=a2eyxy)


End file.
